


In Jealousy

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees another guy flirting with /his/ Cas and doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Jealousy

Dean rounded the corner and stopped dead. He heard someone mutter in annoyance behind him, but he ignored them. It wasn’t even clear if he heard them. He had eyes for one thing, and one thing alone. 

There was some /douche/ flirting with /his/ Cas. And Cas wasn’t doing anything to dissuade him. He hoisted his backpack higher up his shoulder and sauntered over under the pretense of searching for something in his locker. 

“… you say that me and you head somewhere a bit more private, blue eyes?” the guy, Mark from Spanish, drawled. Cas simply stared at him, and shook his head, resting a hand on his chest and pushing him back a little. 

“I am supposed to be meeting someone after class. I wouldn’t be able to reconvene somewhere more private with you /and/ meet them. Perhaps some other time,” he added quickly, trying to spare Mark’s feelings. Of course, Dean didn’t see it like that. He slammed his locker shut, dumping his bag on the floor as he stalked over. 

“What Cas here means is no,” he stated, shoving Mark back by the shoulder, causing him to stumble. “Back off,” he demanded, perhaps a little too loudly. A couple of passing students shot Dean wary looks, like they expected him to punch Mark any second. And oh, he was so close. Nobody got up close to Cas like that except him. “Back off,” he repeated, clenching his hand into a fist by his side. Mark seemed to get the picture; he shot Cas one last, lingering look before heading off and not looking back. 

Dean took a deep breath before finally looking at his friend; it was then that he lost it. He shoved Cas more firmly up against the wall, sealing their lips together heatedly. One hand gripped the lapel of his coat, dragging him closer. Feeling Cas responding to his lips, he let out a possessive growl, catching Castiel’s chin and turning his head so that he could suck a deep purple mark into his neck where everyone could see it. 

“Mine,” he growled, pulling Cas closer. He took the small noise Cas made as agreement.


End file.
